Since the Beginning
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: NO Hunger games competition. Peeta and Katniss fall in love without being in the games Italicizes is Flashbacks Rated T just in case Please review and Read
1. Peeta's POV

Peeta's P.O.V.

Man shes beautiful. Katniss. I've been in love with her since I first saw her. Now we are juniors at Orwell High School, and last year when I asked her out she said yes. A year together and it seems like forever.

"_Like what you see Mellark?" Haha, funny. I wanted to ask you something Everdeen. "And what is that Mellark?" Would you go on a date with me tonight I say confidently. "Um sure why not she laughs." **On date** "Where are we going Peeta?" "To dinner, by the way you look beautiful." **After dinner** **walking out holding hands** Im going to kiss you Katniss. **I kiss her and she melts into the kiss and we tongue wrestle and we only stop to get some air. **_


	2. Katniss' POV

Katniss' P.O.V.

This year will be one year that me and Peeta have been together but to me it seems like since kindergarten. When he smiled at me on that first day. Now in high school his smile is the same just as sweet and soft. And when I look into his beautiful eyes I know that he loves me. He asked me out last year, of all of the girls in this school that would have said yes, all of the girls that envy me he asked me Katniss Everdeen to go on a date with him. And on that date we kissed. And it started everything. I am just glad that everything worked out because Gale was going to raise hell when he found out that Peeta kissed me. (Gale's been my best friend since well forever) But then he started dating Madge, Peeta's best friend and things have calmed down. Did I mention that both Peeta and Gale are on the school football team? Yea well, Peeta still gets bullied by Cato and Marvel because he is smaller than the rest of them but Peeta is a good, what do they call them runners? Anyway Peeta has been working out with Gale so he can get "Buff". I think that Cato and Marvel are just jealous that Peeta also made the team and that he is just as good as they are. Glimmer is with Marvel and Clove is with Cato. Glimmer and Clove are the leaders of the biggest clique at Orwell High School they call themselves the Careers. This clique doesn't just involve girls its open to guys too. Gale got invited once to one of their parties but when he asked if Madge, me, and Peeta could tag along his invitation got snatched right out of his hand. Oh, well though he said all his friends he ever needed where right within arms length.

**Next chapter will be longer I am sorry. **


	3. Not a Double date

Peeta's P.O.V.

Some times I just want to punch Cato in the face. When he pulls a move like he did today at football practice I could definitely pick a fight. Thank God that when Cato got started Gale finished it because Marvel just encouraged Cato further. Right now I am sitting on my bed about to go pick Katniss up for a date. _You know Peeta you could actually be cool, you know if you and Gale didn't hangout with that (_fill in word_) of a girl that you call your girlfriend and actually dated a HOT girl not someone that you feel sorry for. (_fill in word_) you Cato leave my love life out of football it is none of your concern. Gale too and FYI I don't feel sorry for Katniss I am actually in love with her unlike you and Clove. All you do is make-out and have sex on the weekends. Then Cato charges. And Gale jumps and tackles Cato, and pins him to the ground. Cato leave Peeta alone before this gets messy. You leave him and his love life alone and leave me and mine alone as well. Fine get off of me Gale, Freak. _I put my hoodie on even though it is 75º outside and just getting warmer but I know that Katniss always gets cold even if it is 100º outside. Especially if we are going out to dinner like we are tonight but tonight unlike most nights it is going to only be me and Katniss not a double date with Gale and Madge. I leave my house and get into my 2004 red Jeep Wrangler and drive to Katniss' house. When I get there I walk up to the door and casually knock on the door. Then wait for Katniss to answer. She opens the door and laughs when she sees me wearing a sweatshirt and asks if I am hot and I say well you seem to think so. She punches my arm and says lets get going bread boy. As soon as we get into the restaurant she starts complaining that she is cold, that is when I get to laugh then pull the sweatshirt over my head and hand it to the girl that I love. I love to see her pull my jacket over her head and see her wear it. At a time like tonight I will just let her keep the jacket and give it back to me later. After dinner we got back in my Jeep and I drove her to the beach that was a couple miles away she got out of the car and took her shoes off to go walk in the sand while I also took off my shoes and grab a blanket for us to lay on. Then I follow her into the beach. I see her silhouette from the glow of the full moon and ask her where she would like to go. She pointed right next to her and I spread the blanket. Hey Peeta could you help me take your jacket off? I just start laughing. You were cold just ten minutes ago. Yea so...? Please baby. Man when she calls me nicknames I can't help but do what she wants. So I go over to where she is standing and hold the bottom of the jacket and she raises her hands over her head and I start to pull it up when it goes over her head my lips are on hers and the sweatshirt is now a pillow for us as we are laying on the blanket making out.


End file.
